Talk:Starbase 1
Whats the source for the class and construction date? -- 8of5 21:37, 23 November 2006 (UTC) :The source for the construction date was given in Starship Spotter for the Earth Spacedock, which the article suggests as being Starbase 1. But after doing some rechecking, I've discovered that the Ournal-class reference is from a non-licensed source, so I will remove that straight away. --The Doctor 23:03, 23 November 2006 (UTC) Time's Enemy * "Time's Enemy" seems to conflict a bit with the other information here, as in that novel Starbase 1 is located around/inside a comet of some kind. Opinions? -- Tough Little Ship 16:41, 17 January 2007 (UTC) ::Time's Enemy actually says Starbase 1 is in the Sol system's Oort cloud. Earlier material, including Mutiny on the Enterprise, the Star Fleet Technical Manual, and Star Trek Maps said it was on a Class M planet a few parsecs from Sol. There's also the reference in ENT to Starbase 1 being constructed in the Berengaria system. --TimPendragon 17:20, 17 January 2007 (UTC) :::The Star Trek Spaceflight Chronology also has an extra-solar Starbase One. I believe the Last Unicorn Games RPG went with Spacedock = SB1. I think it's worth noting that except for Time's Enemy all of the other sources for SB1 outside the solar system seem to be from before STIII was produced. Another thing to note is that starbases can be relocated (see, e.g., "Starbase 47": it's different stations in different locations in and Parallels.--Emperorkalan 19:36, 17 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah, except for the reference to Berengaria in Enterprise, most post TSFS sources go with Spacedock as Starbase 1. As for relocating it, I think the working assumption in the case of Starbase 47 is that Vanguard will eventually be destroyed or decommissioned, and the designation given to a new base. But even were that the case and the extrasolar SB1 was destroyed, it would make no sense whatsoever to redesignate Earth Spacedock "Starbase One". --TimPendragon 19:42, 17 January 2007 (UTC) :::::And making "no sense whatsoever" would be an impediment...how? ;) --Emperorkalan 20:11, 17 January 2007 (UTC) * In Best Destiny Starbase One is an (artificial) orbital facility with enclosed docking bays -- the 2249 base is obviously patterned after Earth Spacedock and intended to be either the same facility or a similar predecessor.--Emperorkalan 17:25, 17 January 2007 (UTC). ::It's not supposed to be the Starbase 2 that George Kirk served on in Final Frontier, is it? --TimPendragon 17:27, 17 January 2007 (UTC) :::No, it's in Earth orbit, and called "Starbase One" by name. It's definitely not the same place George was posted to in the earlier book.--Emperorkalan 19:28, 17 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Okay, good. But that still leaves us with a half dozen contradictory ideas for "Starbase 1". --TimPendragon 19:33, 17 January 2007 (UTC) My interpretation of Starbase One - as given in Best Destiny - is that it developed from The International Space Station above us right now. Lacking proof, is this conjecture as valid as that in the main article? Stripey. :Quoting the relevant section. Setting the scene: petulant sixteen-year-old Jimmy Kirk, his father, and Captain April are hitching a ride on a maintenence vehicle, and are passing out of a civilian dockyard (which looks like "a girder factory puked"), towards SB1, and finally to the Enterprise, in a drydock frame past SB1: :"And there," the captain added proudly, "is Starbase One." :As the stratotractor left the tangle of dockage and came out into open space again, they saw the majesty of what mankind had built on its own doorstep. :A hard lump of air made Jimmy tuck his chin when he had to swallow. :Starbase One... :A man-made heaven, beside Earth. :A giant silver spool with thread of lights, rotating slowly on its own axis, whispering into a boy's ears, ''First of my kind, first of my kind, welcome, welcome. :(skipped material) :''Though he was seeing the glittering spacedocks and the magnificence of Starbase One (snip) :(skipped material) :He stewed in silence as the stratotractor moved across the starbase's main doors. And ''didn't go in.'' :Now, while the civillian dockyard may look like a decendent of the ISS, SB1 is clearly something different. It may not be the Earth Spacedock seen in STIII, but it's definitely something similar. (Now to see If I can find exactly what the ENT reference says.)--Emperorkalan 02:03, 23 January 2007 (UTC) ::I believe the ENT reference is from "Borderland" - they were on a mission to Berengaria VII (or just the Berengaria system?) to scout a location for the first starbase, when they were diverted to deal with Soong. --TimPendragon 20:28, 31 January 2007 (UTC) :::Well, then I think it's pretty obvious that they scouted out Berengaria, decided it was a bad place for Starbase 1, and just built it near Earth. I'm sure the dragons scared them away.--Tim Thomason 00:05, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Starbase 1 is the name used for the Base on Berengaria VII according to "beneath the raptor's wing". It may be worth creating a disambiguation page or something for this. - 06:23, April 18, 2012 (UTC) More about this Starbase Mutiny on the Enterprise Kirk is watching the different orbital dry docks, in perfect geometric arrays to one side of the plant. Just a fraction to the right is under waxy white clouds occasional laced with black of storms and flashes of lighting, is the sprawling complex. :He was there once before Alnath II and before Delta Canaris Pg 10 Mutiny on the Enterprise ::Its on a leveled mountain, with a lot of lighting from storms Pg 13 GinnyStar-STD MOT (talk) 20:32, September 6, 2014 (UTC)